Marriage Blues
by Haruno Aoi
Summary: Yuugao, calon pengantin yang mengalami marriage blues. Setahunya, rasa gugup, resah, dan gelisah sebelum pernikahan disebut marriage blues. Padahal dalam hitungan menit ia harus menuju altar untuk berikrar janji setia dengan Itachi, laki-laki yang menjadi kekasihnya selama setahun terakhir. Daripada menyesal, sudah semestinya ia membebaskan segala kegalauan hatinya terlebih dahulu.


**Naruto © Kishimoto Masashi**

**Marriage Blue****s**** © Haruno Aoi**

**Pairing: ItaYuu**

**Setting: selalu AU**

**Warning: crack, berusaha tidak terlalu OOC, pendek**

.

.

.

**[ Marriage Blue****s**** ]**

.

.

.

Seorang gadis berambut ungu tua duduk di depan meja rias dengan raut wajah resah. Ia adalah Uzuki Yuugao yang akan segera berganti marga setelah pernikahannya dengan Uchiha Itachi. Rambutnya yang panjang dan lurus digerai di belakang punggungnya. Gaun putih berlengan pendek yang dikenakannya menjuntai hingga ke lantai yang bersih mengkilat. Ia seolah tidak bosan mematut dirinya di cermin dan bertanya-tanya dalam hati apakah ia ingin menikah dengannya. Apakah Itachi memang pria yang ingin ia jadikan sebagai suami?

Yuugao adalah seorang perempuan yang berhati kuat walau selalu tersenyum lembut. Sejak kecil ia terus bermimpi menjadi seorang guru matematika di sekolah menengah atas. Sekarang ia sudah berhasil mewujudkan cita-cita tunggal yang terus didekapnya tersebut. Tetapi, baginya mungkin pernikahan masih menjadi suatu kegelapan yang asing dan meresahkan. Ia yang biasanya selalu mantap bila sudah memutuskan sesuatu, tak tahu mengapa untuk masalah yang satu ini masih menyisakan keraguan di hatinya.

Perkawinannya memang tanpa paksaan dari pihak manapun, juga bukan karena perjodohan, hanya sedikit anjuran dari orang tua Itachi karena pria itu adalah putra pertama dalam keluarga Uchiha. Namun, perasaan ragu masih saja membayangi Yuugao walau seseorang yang akan mengikrarkan janji suci bersamanya adalah lelaki yang telah menjadi kekasihnya selama satu tahun terakhir. Ia memejamkan matanya sejenak, untuk menyelami hati kecilnya. Tentu saja ia ingin menikah dengan Itachi, karena ia menyukainya, sangat menyukainya.

Sebelum menjalin hubungan dengan calon suaminya, ia pernah satu kali berpacaran dengan teman sekelasnya sewaktu duduk di bangku sekolah menengah atas. Ia dan cinta pertamanya harus terpisah sejak menjadi mahasiswa karena keduanya memang memilih jalan yang berbeda. Mungkin karena tidak kuat dengan hubungan jarak jauh, suatu hari kekasihnya memutuskan hubungan dengannya. Meskipun menyakitkan, saat itu ia hanya mampu menyetujuinya.

Beberapa bulan yang lalu, ia malah mendapatkan undangan dari mantan pacarnya untuk sebuah resepsi pernikahan. Karena pengecut, ia tidak datang pada hari bahagia lelaki yang pernah mengisi ruang istimewa di hatinya. Sekarang pria itu pasti sudah berbahagia bersama istrinya, Yuugao hanya bisa berdoa.

Sekitar dua jam lagi Yuugao harus menuju altar pernikahannya, tetapi, entah mengapa ia masih merasa gelisah. Bahkan satu bulan sebelum menikah ia sudah berusaha memantapkan hatinya yang terkadang goyah. Tidak hanya sekarang ia tampak seperti belum siap sekaligus gugup. Beberapa hari yang lalu saat teman-temannya mengadakan pesta perayaan atas pernikahannya, ia juga terlihat kurang menikmati.

Sebenarnya masalah hanya berasal dari hatinya, atas sugesti darinya sendiri yang terkadang merasa kurang pantas bila mengingat usianya yang lebih tua dibandingkan calon suaminya. Sepertinya lelaki yang akan menjadi suaminya memang orang yang jenius karena bisa seangkatan dengannya waktu menuntut ilmu di perguruan tinggi. Yang membuatnya merasa heran, di antara beberapa perempuan yang pernah menjadi kekasih Itachi, mengapa pria itu malah memilihnya yang lebih tua sebagai labuhan hati yang terakhir?

Sejenak Yuugao menelungkupkan kepalanya pada kedua tangan yang dilipatnya di atas meja rias. Semalam ia tidak bisa tidur karena terus memikirkan pernikahannya yang sudah di depan mata. Bahkan ia yang biasanya selalu berkepala dingin dalam menghadapi masalah, juga bisa merasa gamang di hari pernikahannya.

Selain masih galau akan perbedaan usia di antara dirinya dengan sang kekasih, ia juga menanyakan pada dirinya sendiri, apakah ia sungguh bisa bersumpah setia dengan lelaki yang tidak punya hubungan darah dengannya dan hidup bersama selama nyawa masih dikandung badan? Apakah langkah yang diambilnya tidak terlalu cepat, mengingat pertengkaran dan perpisahan yang mungkin terjadi pun akan berbeda dengan perpisahan dua orang yang hanya berpacaran.

Akankah perbedaan usia sanggup menjadi jurang di antara dirinya dengan Itachi? Bukankah perbedaan diciptakan agar manusia dapat saling melengkapi dan memahami satu sama lain?

Dari cermin di depannya, ia dapat melihat pintu kayu berdaun dua di belakangnya dibuka. Senyum manis sang perias pengantin wanita langsung tersungging untuknya. Rambut panjangnya yang masih tergerai itu memang harus ditata agar menambah keanggunannya. Namun, dengan senang hati wanita yang mendandaninya harus kembali meninggalkan ruangan ketika seorang pria berambut hitam dan mengenakan setelan putih masuk untuk menemui sang mempelai wanita.

"Ada yang masih membebani pikiranmu?" Itachi membuka perbincangan seraya menarik kursi ke dekat Yuugao dan kemudian ia duduki.

Setelah termenung dengan puluhan pertimbangan sambil menatap pantulan dirinya di cermin, Yuugao mengangguk lemah. Ia lalu menundukkan pandangannya, masih ragu untuk membalas tatapan Itachi melalui media cermin di hadapannya.

"Katakan apa itu," pinta Itachi sembari menyematkan helain ungu Yuugao ke belakang telinga, agar ia bisa melihat wajah cantik calon istrinya yang untuk saat ini hanya bisa dipandangnya dari samping.

Perlahan Yuugao mengangkat wajahnya dan menoleh ke arah Itachi. Ia kemudian memosisikan duduknya menjadi berhadapan dengan Itachi. Sudah saatnya ia berbicara secara terbuka dengan calon suaminya, walau terlambat setidaknya lebih baik daripada tidak sama sekali. Yuugao maupun Itachi sendiri pasti juga tidak ingin hal yang sama-sama dipendam malah dapat memicu suatu permasalahan di masa depan. Ia harus berbicara dengan Itachi dari hati ke hati, sebelum hatinya dan hati pria di hadapannya menjadi buntu.

"Apa aku membebanimu karena aku lebih tua?" tanyanya tanpa basa basi.

"Apa aku juga membebanimu karena aku lebih muda?" balas Itachi tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari kedua mata calon istrinya. Melihat gelengan kepala Yuugao, ia menambahkan, "Kalau begitu, apa kau setuju jika mulai sekarang kita tidak perlu mempermasalahkan tentang perbedaan usia di antara kita?"

Wanita berambut sepinggang itu mengangguk sambil tersenyum lega. "Aku hanya ingin memastikan bahwa tidak seharusnya ada penyesalan di masa depan."

"Aku akan berusaha untuk tidak membuatmu menyesal telah menerimaku," ujar Itachi yang seketika mengembangkan senyum bahagia di wajah Yuugao.

Kini Yuugao sudah merasa tenteram. Terlebih disebabkan oleh senyum simpul Itachi yang sungguh melegakan hati dan pikirannya. Setahunya, perasaan gugup, resah, dan gelisah sebelum menikah biasa disebut dengan _marriage blue__s_. Sepertinya hal itu juga yang dialaminya saat ini, mungkin semacam sindrom sebelum upacara pernikahan. Namun, sekarang Yuugao yakin akan keputusan yang diambilnya, karena ia percaya pada pria yang dicintainya.

.

.

.

**[ The End ]**

.

.

.

_Dareshimo nayami ga ari, dareshimo sore wo kokufuku suru tame ni dorokyu suru.  
>Setiap orang punya masalahnya, setiap orang berusaha mengatasinya.<em>

.

.

.

**Saturday, August 13, 2011**

**Mind to CnC or RnR?**

**Go koui, arigatou gozaimashita…**


End file.
